Contrasts Part II Draco
by Anime-mistress585
Summary: Part IIA single fateful night changes the lives of two people, whether they realize it or not.Semi HrD


Grey eyes watched dispassionately as the three men ran past him, tackling a young teenage girl to the ground. These displays of virulent, animalistic lust always struck him as being disgusting. Still watching them from the dark shadow he was standing in, he snorted inaudibly as one of his father's friends, Nott from all appearances, straddled the muggle girl.

Suddenly one of the men keeled over. Startled, Draco fixed his gaze on the remaining two just as the second flew away from the girl's form. There…a bolt of crimson light darted through the air from an unknown source and Nott hurtled through the air to land on the sidewalk with a sickening crack and as if that one sound had broken some mental barrier, the sounds of the raid filled his ears. Shuddering, Draco tried to ignore how the screams were echoing in his head and focused back on the escaping girl.

The Avada Kedavra spell shot out of the darkness from some drunken wizard and smashed into the girl's back, sending her body arching into violent spasms before her corpse landed with another crunch. Shivering light, Draco stepped forward, prodding Nott's body with a toe, sneering in disgust at the feeling of the blood clinging to the sole of his boot as he attempted to figure out what curse had killed him.

"That's interesting…" he muttered as the evidence of a simple stunning spell sparked against the pavement. Apparently, he wasn't supposed to have been killed…the sound burst again in his skull and he glanced down the street as the main body of the raiders ran past him, juggling the muggles for fun. Shrugging, as he had seen much worse that night, he turned to walk away when one of the floating figures caught his eye.

That hair looked familiar some how…

Watching her, he stared as the suspended woman stared at the ravanged house across the street and put a single finger to her lips,

'be quiet'

…before the Death Eater was taken out by a pyjama-clad muggle with a strange shining object didn't they call it a gun? He could have sworn it was called that and the woman dropped to the ground with another sickening crack that echoed across the street.

A small sound, a small _human _sound somehow reached his ears over the din and the noises faded away again until he was focused strictly on finding the source of that _tiny_ gasp. One of the shadows moved unnaturally and he smirked,

"Come out, whoever you are, and I promise I'll kill you quickly" and aimed his wand towards the crouched silhouette he could now clearly see.

Silence reigned.

Then a dull pain in his stomach as the grey blob slammed against his stomach. Cursing, he inhaled with a painful shock and shoved the _thing_ off of him. Lunging to his feet, the blond teen snatched his wand up and pointed it at the sprawled figure…

"How dare you! Avada Ke-!"

…who was just picking herself up, brown curls as defiant as her eyes.

Grey met Brown…

And his tongue froze in his mouth, the spell hovering, deadly, on his lips.

Silver met Gold…

And his wand wavered as they stared at each other and slowly fell until it pointed harmlessly at the street.

Slytherin met Gryffindor…

And another stream of Death Eaters darted between them, dark cloaks hiding her from his view just for a second.

And she was gone.

Cursing, Draco flicked his wand and with a quietly muttered spell, disappeared as well, reappearing in his father's parlour. The man in question was still out, as far as Draco knew, and he would be out for a few more hours. A quiet gasp at the door drew his attention to the pale form of his mother, who was standing with a shocked expression on her usually haughty features,

"Draco?" She bustled forward, drawing him out of the study and into the cosily lit family room, "What are you doing back? Your father assured me you'd be gone for many more hours yet…" Draco shrugged and tugged off the dirt encrusted robe, casting a lingering glance at the burnt image on his forearm.

"I didn't feel like it Mother, too loud tonight I suppose." Narcissa nodded in understanding and snapped her fingers for a house elf to take his soiled robe.

"Well, your father mentioned bringing some of his…" she grasped for a word to fill the gap, "work…home with him. He'll be expecting you in the…" again, silence for the unseemly word dungeon, "…in his hobby room at midnight. Be there on time my son." Draco nodded and strode towards the tall staircase in the middle of the entry way,

"I'm going to rest before then Mother, unless you need assistance with something?" Narcissa shook her head and watched her only son stride away to his room with a sigh. Pursing her lips, she firmly shook her head and drew back into her private solar and returned to her thoughts, her eyes fastened on the enchanted knitting needles…knit and purl, knit knit purl, knit knit purl…knit knit purl……knit…knit…purl…

At exactly 3 til midnight, Draco opened the door to his father's dungeon. Lucius rarely brought his Death Eater habits home with him and this exception was particularly unnerving as it was falling on the anniversary of his induction into Voldemort's ranks.

"Draco my son! I brought you a present from tonight's raid, I hope you enjoy it…"he paused, just like his mother, "…_thoroughly_." He stepped aside and Draco gazed in muted horror at the tiny child huddled in the corner of the dungeon, her clothes ripped and covered in blood.

"I saw you looking at her after you killed that sprightly little bitch that killed Nott." Lucius's silver eyes narrowed, "no doubt another one of those _guns_…" Draco nodded soundlessly and stepped forward, faltering at the whimper that escaped the tiny girl's mouth. His father, however, had already reached the door and, with one last smirk, shut the door without noticing the hesitation. Immediately Draco crumpled to his knees, hands rising to grip his hair.

"_GOD" _The tiny muggle looked up and glanced around, seemingly calming when she caught no sight of Lucius.

"I-I-Is…Is he gone?" Startled, Draco looked up, the question falling thoughtlessly from his lips,

"Who?"

"The bad man? I-Is he gone?" Silver eyes widened and he glanced at the door, ignoring the brown eyes resting on him.

"Y-Yes…yes, he is." The girl smiled slightly, revealing a hole where her front tooth had fallen out.

"I'm Annie! Who're you? I like you!" Draco stared at the girl as she crawled forward, seemingly having forgot her surroundings and the fact she was still trapped with a **_monster._**

"God…"

Grey met Brown

…and his heart stopped…

Silver met…

…silver met mud…

…and the beats resumed…

"God…"

His eyes still trained on that trusting face, he reached for his wand.

His gaze still focused on the innocent smile, he pointed it at her.

His stare still concentrated on that dark gap, he spoke.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

Two months later, Draco walked brokenly through the hallway, brushing past two fellow Slytherins, Pansy and Blaise.

"Sorry" Green met Blue before darting down to Grey.

"Are you alright?" Shaking his head softly, Draco smiled and stepped forward, continuing his trek towards his last chance, already blending into the shadows he would need.

A pale hand slashed out of the darkness and his world stuttered, stopped and spun out of control as Brown met Grey and Silver met Gold again. He loved it when he tugged her closer, world still spinning sideways, he loved it when her soft hands pressed against his, contrasting yet again as Tan met Pale and he loved it when he brushed his lips against her ear, whispering words only meant for her.

'_Granger…I need your help…' _


End file.
